


To Me, She's Royalty

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Historical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Princess Rey Organa-Solo of Alderaan is celebrating her 19th birthday, but with the celebration comes the duty of finding a suitor to marry to forge an alliance to stand up against the impending might of the First Order. When she meets Poe Dameron, Lord of Yavin, things begin to change, and she starts to realize that perhaps marrying for duty is not as terrible as it seems, especially with something that feels like love starting to develop...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hey guys! So this is a one-shot for @damereyevents October AU month on tumblr! I've wanted to write a royalty au for a while now and this seemed like the perfect chance to give it a try. If you guys like it, I might extend this into an actual fic because I kinda fell in love with it while writing it and have a whole story in mind for it. We'll see how it goes, but I really hope you guys like this, I know I'd love to continue it! Until then, enjoy this as a nice one-shot! <3

    All of it was a joke, a royal ball under the guise of her nineteenth birthday celebration when Rey knew it was more of a ball held to start trying to marry her off to fitting suitors. After her brother forfeit the crown, she was next in line and had she not been the last child left in the line of Her Royal Highness, Leia Organa-Solo, she would have forfeited the crown as well. Rey was always more like her father, ready to run across the world and see all there was to offer, not being tied down to a throne and listening to diplomatic conversations. Now, it would be her life's duty to protect and listen to the people of Alderaan, just as her mother before her, and Rey never wanted to run away more in her life. 

 

    “What about this one?” Her handmaiden, Jessika Pava asked, pulling yet another dress from Rey’s wardrobe and holding it out for her to see. 

 

    “That one is terrible to breathe in,” Rey grumbled, dismissing yet another dress. 

 

    Jessika let out a heavy sigh and used all her might to fight the large dress back into its place. “You've turned down every single dress, from the new ones your parents gifted you to ones you used to love. Surely there isn't a problem with  _ every _ dress you own now, is there?” 

 

    “It's not the dresses, not really,” Rey admitted, walking over to her bed and looking over the gifts from her parents. 

 

    They were beautiful, truly, but knowing what they were meant for made her hate them from the start. These dresses were meant to attract some powerful man she’d never met a day before in her life, someone who could ally their forces with that of Alderaan’s and band together in the war against the First Order; a permanent ally bound by marriage rather than a fleeting alliance that could end in disaster. Royals from across the land were gathering in the palace already for the ball in a few days time, houses big and small were vying for the attention of Princess Breha Organa-Solo. 

 

    “Your mother already told you a hundred times that you don’t have to marry any of these men,” Jessika said, exasperation clear in her voice. 

 

    Had it been any other handmaiden, they would have been prim and proper, gushing over the Lords and Princes who gathered all just for her, but not Jessika. Jess had been her loyal handmaiden trained from birth, though the two became fast friends despite the “rules” that said they shouldn’t have otherwise, that the girls ignored.

 

    “I know she’s  _ said _ that, but...external forces say otherwise,” Rey said. 

 

    The Resistance was a small and humble force, nothing compared to what the infamous leader of the First Order - Snoke - had under his command. Not many wanted to stand up to the might of the First Order, most were afraid, but if Rey married the right ally, it could turn the tide of the fight against them. 

    “Since when have you ever listened to external forces?” Jessika asked. 

 

    “Since I was named next in line,” Rey said with a sigh, “what do you think of this one?” 

 

    Rey pointed out the first dress she’d tried on earlier that evening, a beige gown trimmed in extravagant embroidery all along the bottom and bodice of the dress, trailing down the sleeves as well. 

 

    “Modest, yet still incredibly stunning,” Jessika said, “even though you don’t  _ want _ to marry anyone, you could win over any man’s heart in it easily.” 

 

    “I guess that one is the winner then,” Rey said, her fingers trailing over the delicate embroidery. 

 

    “Look at it this way, you have a choice, most girls in your position don’t and are just told who they’ll marry,” Jessika said. 

 

    “I know, I just hope I don’t regret who I choose.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Over the past two days, since he’d arrived at the Alderaan palace, Poe found himself wondering what he was doing in such an extravagant place like this. Yavin itself was large, but sparse and spread all over its rolling countrysides, a modest country to say the least, but surely nothing of note to the vast and powerful rulers of Alderaan, yet he was invited to the crown princess's ball nonetheless. He was a Lord of Yavin, yes, but he didn’t think it was enough to capture any larger country’s attention. Poe didn’t belong in the prim and proper halls of opulence that surrounded him now, but out in the fields and roaming the world where he pleased, though he knew duty would always call him home, especially after his mother’s death. Despite the vast difference between them, Yavin and Alderaan had been allies for many years, going back to the days of the war against the Empire when many had to flee to Yavin and continue the fight from there when all hope seemed lost. If nothing else, attending the princess’s ball was a formality, and as soon as it was over, he was free to return to where his heart truly belonged. 

 

    “Have you seen the size of the gardens out there yet? They’ve got to have every flower from every part of the world in there,” His friend, Finn said excitedly as he caught up to Poe in the halls of the palace. 

 

    Since his father had been too ill to make the trip, Poe traveled with his friend Finn, Lord of a fellow smaller country called Jakku who had proven to be wonderful allies in this new war as well. Despite their new surroundings, Poe was relieved to have at least one familiar face by his side until they could leave. 

 

    “Knowing Alderaan, I’m sure they do have every flower from across the globe in there,” Poe said. 

 

    “Oh come on Dameron, there’s got to be something here that catches your eye. Something that your beloved Yavin doesn’t have,” Finn said. 

 

    Stopping short as they walked down the hall, Poe and Finn watched as a group of the Princess’s handmaidens walked past them, their dark blue gowns trailing behind them. They all cast a glance over towards the pair and smiled, some blushed and giggled before moving on, their hushed voices rising once they passed them. 

 

    “Like that, surely Yavin doesn’t have  _ that _ many beautiful women all in one place,” Finn said, peaking around the corner and watching them continue down their path. 

 

    “As beautiful as the fair princess we’re all gathered here to see?” Poe asked with a smirk. 

 

    “I’d be lucky if the princess even glanced at me, she might spend more than five minutes of her attention on you with your charming good looks,” Finn replied, “but the handmaidens of the princess, surely they’re impressed with a Lord from somewhere.” 

 

    “Have fun with that,” Poe clapped Finn on the back. 

 

    “I intend to,” Finn said, smirking, “and if you had a brain in that skull of yours, you would try to have some fun while you’re here as well.” 

 

    “We’ll see about that,” Poe said, though all he wished for was to be on the road back home. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey had never been nervous when it came to a ball before, she’d been raised with these extravagant parties, she knew how to hold herself and all the proper etiquette she needed to go through, it was second nature. But something about the weight of tonight made her hands shake ever so slightly, not to mention the corset under her dress left little room for taking deep breaths. 

 

    “Just breathe, sweetheart,” Her father’s calm voice came up behind her, her mother at his side. 

 

    Her parents made it look so easy, despite Rey knowing that her father had never spent a day of his life in court until he fell in love with her mother. Her mother always kept her head level even when she was nervous, walking with purpose and a grace Rey had yet to master herself. Leia always told her the secret to it all was Han at her side, he kept her grounded even when she wanted to fly off the handle; Han always said his secret was Leia, her rationality keeping him from knocking some pompous Lord’s off of their precious little chairs. They equaled each other out, despite their fights from time to time - Rey only hoped she could find someone who kept her balanced like her parents someday, even though that day was coming much sooner than she hoped. 

 

    “It’s just like any other ball you’ve ever been to,” Leia assured her. 

 

    “Only this time all the Lords are here to try and marry me,” Rey mumbled. 

 

    “They’ll have to go through me first,” Han said, earning a smirk from Rey at his overprotectiveness. 

 

    “You don’t have to marry any of them, you know that, right?” Leia asked, a twinge of something that looked like guilt in her eyes. 

 

    “I know, but for the good of the Resistance and Alderaan, I should,” Rey said, “it’s my duty as future Queen to ensure the safety and security of my people. I can’t do that if we don’t have at least one solid ally in our corner, and the only way to assure that is through marriage.” 

 

    “Are you sure you're my daughter?” Han asked, “My daughter would have marched down these steps and told every Lord in this place to go home and then gone and run off to go train with her Uncle Luke.” 

 

    “She’s growing up,” Leia said, “and I’ve never been more proud.” 

 

    Rey offered up a small smile at that, all she ever wanted was to make her parents proud. She knew they would have been proud of her regardless of what she decided to do, but she knew this was the right thing. She could learn to love a stranger if it meant her people stayed safe. 

 

_ “Presenting Her Royal Highness, Queen Leia Organa-Solo _ ,  _ and King consort, Han Solo,” _ a voice called from below down in the ballroom. 

 

    Leia gave Rey and quick embrace and a kiss on the cheek before standing tall in front of the opening doors with Han at her side. Rey watched as her parents walked into the room, a hushed silence as all watched their King and Queen who had gone through this routine so many times before. Rey couldn’t help the nagging thought in the back of her mind that asked what it would be like to go through this with someone at her side like her parents. She’d always hated having all of those eyes on solely her, maybe it would be better after all with another by her side. Rey took a deep breath as she got into place, reaching to the back of her hair and ensuring all the intricate braids Jessika had helped weave into her hair were still held in place, the golden hairpiece still intact as well. 

 

_ “Presenting Her Grace, Crown Princess Breha Organa-Solo,”  _ the voice called for her next as the doors were slowly pushed open. 

 

    With one more deep breath, Rey squared up her shoulders and stood tall, walking out to the balcony in front of the staircase once the doors opened. She scanned the room until she caught sight of her mother and father, building up her courage again as she went through her own familiar routine, going to the left staircase and making her way down until reaching the middle.  _ Soon I’ll have someone to meet here _ , she thought to herself as she paused for a moment before continuing her descent down into the ballroom. The crowd still silent until she reached the floor, the musicians picked up their tune again as her father came to her side. 

 

    “You know how to make an entrance that takes everyone's breath away, just like your mother,” He leaned over and whispered to her, causing Rey to smile. 

 

    As she made her way across the room, someone caught her eye. A man a bit older than her, black haired and brown eyed, the kind of charming good looks she didn’t quite expect to find tonight. She kept her gaze on him for a bit longer than what was proper of her, forcing herself to look away despite the slight blush now burning her cheeks.  _ Don’t be such a fool for the first man you see, _ Rey chastised herself mentally, though she couldn’t stop thinking about him for even a moment. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


    The original plan Poe had in mind was to get through the party fairly unnoticed, to pay his respects to the hosts of course, but to come and go as quickly as he could; the faster he left Alderaan meant the faster he’d get back home - but then he saw her. The beautiful princess herself, the one people sang songs about her beauty and grace throughout the kingdoms, and stories also told of her fierce power in combat despite her family wanting to keep her behind palace walls. It wasn’t until he laid eyes on her himself that he started to believe those stories and songs just a bit more. Now, he found himself drawn to her, the need to at least introduce himself to her and let her know his name. 

 

    “I see something caught your eye,” Finn’s voice came up from beside him, tearing Poe out of his trance probably for the better. 

 

    “No, well, I mean - “ 

 

    “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you tongue-tied, Poe Dameron,” Finn interrupted with a smirk on his face, “certainly not because of a woman’s doing either.” 

 

    “I’ve had a few too many drinks I suppose,” Poe said, trying to bite back the lie. 

 

    “You’ve had one, and you’ve been watching the Princess since she came out here,” Finn said, “go talk to her, better than just staring at her from across a room.” 

 

    “Said the man who didn’t even want to approach her either,” Poe said. 

 

    “I said she wouldn’t notice someone like me, and I was right because I’ve seen her notice you a fair amount of times already,” Finn said. 

 

    Poe looked towards Breha again, catching her just barely look away in time. 

 

    “You two haven’t even said hello to one another yet and you’re already insufferable,” Finn said. 

 

    “Fine, I'll go talk to her,” Poe said. 

 

    “Good, go on then,” Finn egged him on with a smirk. 

 

    Working up his courage, Poe held his head high and crossed the room slowly losing it with each step he took towards them. When he was just within a few steps of the royal family, he froze and contemplated turning around entirely; had Han Solo not noticed him, he would have done just that. 

 

    “Poe Dameron, I’d recognize that face anywhere,” Han said, capturing the attention of both the Queen herself beside him and the Princess Breha, “I’d heard you came out this way but I wasn’t sure you made it, not to mention all the chaos going on around the palace leading up to all of this.” 

 

    “I came in a few nights ago, I saw all of this going on and figured it’d be best to stay low until tonight,” Poe said. 

 

    “How’s your father doing? I know he hasn’t been great since Shara died, I’m so sorry about that, she was the best fighter on horseback I’d ever seen,” Han said. 

 

    “Thank you, and he’s doing alright, he wasn’t feeling well which was why he sent me here alone, I didn’t want him risking his health either,” Poe explained. 

 

    “I’ll have to see him sometime soon, we were planning a visit out there anyway, nothing is better than Yavin in the summer,” Han said. 

 

    “Are you going to ever let the poor man introduce himself to Rey?” Leia asked, cutting into the conversation with a small smile on her face. 

 

    “Your Majesty, you look lovely this evening,” Poe said, bowing before her. 

 

    “Thank you, Poe,” Leia gave him a kind smile, something that made him miss his own mother’s warmth whenever he saw her, “don’t mind Han, it’s been awhile since he’s had another man around to talk to with...well with everything that’s happened.” 

 

    Poe bit his tongue, not knowing if it was appropriate to say anything to that or not, it had been a few years since Ben Solo died, but he knew they seldom liked to talk about their dead son, the pain being far too great. 

 

    “Rey, honey, come here,” Leia called out. 

 

_ Rey, _ Poe thought,  _ a fitting nickname for her _ . 

 

    Seeing her up close didn’t help any, Rey was still just as breathtaking up close as she had been from afar, even more so now that he noticed the patches of freckles on her cheeks and the hint of gold in her hazel eyes. 

 

    “I know you two have met before, but it was so many years ago when you were both so young,” Leia said, “especially since Rey preferred to be running around in the mud back then.” 

 

    “Mother!” Rey exclaimed, a blush rising up on her cheeks. 

 

    “We’ll leave you two alone, besides Your Royal Highness, I believe you still owe me a dance from last time,” Han interjected, already leading Leia away from the pair of them, though Poe wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse about the situation. 

 

    The two stood in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other, until Poe finally ended it. 

 

    “It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace,” he said with a bow.

 

    “And you as well,” she replied with a curtsey, “I know my mother says we've met, but I hope you can forgive me when I say I don't remember.” 

 

    “There's nothing to worry about there, I probably wasn't around, I was always going somewhere, or sneaking out somewhere when I was younger,” Poe assured her. 

 

    “To be fair, I was probably doing that same,” Rey grinned. 

 

    He tried to cover up how that smile of hers made his heart skip a beat. She was fearless and adventurous unlike many in a similar position to hers, just like all of the other Skywalker women before her. 

 

    “Would you like to dance?” Poe asked, holding his hand out to her, he'd spent all this time working up the nerve to talk to her that he's nearly forgotten it was, in fact, a ball. 

 

    “I'd love to,” Rey said, taking his hand and letting him lead her out to the dance floor. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey had a plan in mind when the night began, she was going to try and meet every Prince and Lord who came to the ball and listen to whatever proposals they had to help the Resistance. Then she met Poe Dameron. 

 

    They talked and danced nearly the entire night, and if she hadn't been so captivated by him, she would have felt rude for doing so. The party had mostly died down now, guests heading back to their rooms in the palace, most of them staggering from the drinks they'd consumed, and instead, Rey found herself heading out to the gardens with Poe at her side. The stars were shining bright, all of the nocturnal flowers blooming under the moonlight, and a slight chill in the air made Rey wish that she had gone for a bit of a thicker dress despite the beauty of this one. Without a word, Poe shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her, continuing their walk out into the garden until they reached the center of it all, taking a seat beside one another, his arm wrapped around her waist. 

 

    “I’ll have you know, I expected tonight to be terrible,” Rey said, earning a confused look from Poe. 

 

    “Why do you say that?” Poe asked, “It was your party, usually people are excited about things like that.” 

 

    “It was different,” Rey said, “I’m supposed to be thinking about my future, the future of my people. My parents won’t be around to fight against people like the Empire and the First Order for the rest of my life, I need to be ready for the day when I have to face these battles myself.” 

 

    “Spoken like a true Queen already, I don’t think you have anything to worry about there,” Poe said with a slight smile. 

 

    “Thank you,” Rey said, “but I suppose I was treating tonight as another one of my duties. I actually had fun thanks to you.” 

 

    Poe smiled at that, and over the short time Rey had come to know him tonight, she came to love that smile. 

 

    “Despite all of this, I still have to think about allies and who will stand with us when the First Order comes for us all,” Rey said. 

 

    “You have my word, and the word of my father’s, that Yavin will fight and stand with Alderaan,” Poe assured her. 

 

    “Thank you,” Rey said, “I greatly appreciate that. But some are not as loyal as you and Yavin, which is why I have to marry someone, the longer I wait, the more proposals will be thrown at me. As it is, it’s already hard enough to tell who truly wants to be allies and who only wants to try and steal Alderaan away.” 

 

    Poe went silent at that, and Rey felt the urge to rush and try to explain things within that silence. 

 

    “I’m sorry for unloading all of that onto you, it’s just been on my mind as of late and -” 

 

    “Marry me then,” Poe said, interrupting her thought before she could finish it. 

 

    “...What?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Marry me, all of Yavin is already yours, but all of our allies would come to your aide as well. We’ve helped many kingdoms in their time of need ever since the days of the Empire, they would all answer to your call if we were married,” Poe said, “I want none of the power of Alderaan, I don’t even want the power of Yavin that’s my birthright, but if it’d help you and the fight against the First Order, I’d gladly give it all to you.” 

 

    During their whole night together, Rey never thought about the true power Yavin held, mostly because Poe gave her an enjoyable evening rather than a negotiation which she had been prepared for until he swept her off her feet. But he was speaking the truth, Yavin was just as old as Alderaan, though they truly started to rise during the days of the Empire when Alderaan first fell. Many flocked to Yavin’s open arms, and many still owed a great debt to the country for saving the lives of their people. 

 

    “I-I barely know you,” Rey replied meekly, she’d prepared herself for something like this, yes, but not coming from someone who made her heart skip a beat after only a few hours and made her feel like there was something truthfully there between them. 

 

    “If I may speak the truth, Your Grace, you would know none of the others any better,” Poe said, “regardless of your choice though, Yavin will still stand with you.” 

 

     “That’s very noble of you,” Rey said. 

 

    Locking her eyes with his and searching them for any reason she should doubt him, and flicker of untrustworthiness - but there was nothing. All she saw in his eyes was warmth and an unyielding loyalty, something that she’d heard her father tell stories about, how his parents fought valiantly during the war, even if it brought them to the brink of death, they never wavered where others would. 

 

    “I’d be honored to have someone like you by my side, for this war and all the wars that may come,” Rey said. 

 

    There was something like electricity between them, their eyes on one another and smiles fading away into something else as eyes traveled to lips that were slowly growing closer together. The kiss that finally followed was something gentle and sweet, though when Poe reached his hand up to cup her face, it deepened ever so slightly, treading lightly into the waters of desire that she didn’t know was there until that very moment. When they parted her lips felt swollen and cheeks flushed bright red, thankful that the darkness of the night obscured him from seeing her so vulnerable. 

 

    Her family had notoriously married for love, whether it was for the worse or better of things, they always married for love. She would be the first who married for duty, but there was something there with Poe, something that she felt could grow into love over time spent together. It was something she was looking forward to, which was a drastic change compared to how she’d been predicting how this night would go, but with Poe at her side, she felt a little more confident in not only her own future but the future of her people. 


	2. A Royal Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: first of all, I wanted to say thank you so much for all the love the first part of this fic got, I was not expecting so many responses to continue writing this! All the lovely comments were certainly fueling me to get this next part done for you guys quick so you knew I was listening and was going to continue this story. I hope you guys enjoy this part as much as the first, it's not as long because I wanted to kind of use this chapter as a bridge between what I would now call the prologue and the actual start of this story, but hopefully you guys will love it all the same! The next chapter might take a little over a week since I'm having some family visit this coming week and a Halloween party at my house, but just know I'll be working to get it done as soon as I possibly can! <3

    Poe wasn’t the kind of man fit for royalty, it involved being tied to one place for too long, and the weight of the world on your shoulders at all times. He didn’t even want to be a humble lord from Yavin and yet he was in Alderaan, one of the biggest kingdoms in all the land next to Corellia and Coruscant, and he found himself now engaged to the Princess of Alderaan. It was one of the last things he expected to happen while coming out here, he thought that he would be heading back home to the countryside by now instead of still wandering the castle grounds, waiting for Rey, his soon to be wife, to join him out in the gardens.

 

    Most of the guests were beginning to leave today, which was exactly why he’d chosen to wait in the gardens until they were gone. Not only to avoid questioning from the other nobility that he could barely stand to be around but to keep them from questioning Rey. He’d only known her for the night and he already felt the need to protect her, though the stories he’d heard of her told him she was the last person who needed protecting.

 

    Poe caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye as soon as the palace doors opened out into the garden, her navy blue gown embroidered with crystals shining in the sunlight and only adding to her radiance. They'd only just met, but there was no denying her beauty or the fact that Poe found her to be particularly attractive, surely one of the most beautiful women he'd seen in his life. It would take some adjusting for him to fully grasp the idea that she was to be his wife soon.

 

    He fidgeted while he waited for her to approach him, tugging at his coat to ensure it was in place and resisting the urge to loosen a button at the neck that made him feel as if he were choking. Poe stood tall and at attention when she finally reached him before he took her hand lightly and placed a kiss upon it. A bright red blush shaded her cheeks that gave Poe the comforting thought of knowing she found him as attractive as he found her.

 

    “Your Grace, you look positively stunning today,” Poe said.

 

    “Thank you,” Rey replied meekly before clearing her throat, “but if we're to be married, you can't call me Your Grace all the time.”

 

    “Of course, Rey,” he said.

 

    He caught a glimpse of her handmaidens trailing in the back far behind them, gossiping amongst themselves but sure to keep an eye on how they interacted. It was to be expected, after all, Rey was the future ruler of Alderaan, but also a fair lady, while Poe was a lord from a modest country that had a reputation for finding love with many women before this. They’d most certainly told Rey by now of what they would have known about him, and yet she still was here and not telling him she'd changed her mind.

 

    “Let's go for a walk, I've been trapped inside all morning talking to the leaving guests, I need some fresh air,” Rey said.

 

    She was nervous, he could tell despite not knowing her for very long, she had some of the same tells that he did - fidgeting around, eyes darting anywhere but to him - and it was understandable. They were two perfect strangers who suddenly found themselves engaged to one another by their own choice. They could say it was out of honor and duty that they chose this, for the sake of the war on the horizon with the growing First Order, especially since a dark and fearsome knight known only as Kylo Ren joined their ranks. Alderaan needed allies as badly as Yavin did with their open rebellion towards them.

 

    But at the end of the day, it was, in fact, a choice they both made, to wed one another despite barely knowing each other. A choice either one could back out of at any time, but Poe wanted to make this work past being just allies. There was something magnetic about the fair Princess, and he fully intended on exploring just what had him so drawn towards her.

 

    “It’s a beautiful day out,” Rey broke the silence, her voice slightly shaky while she still fidgeted with the pendant hanging around her neck.

 

    “It is,” Poe agreed, “how were the guests if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

    “Most were fine, some were terrible, wanting to know if I’d made a choice on who to marry, practically throwing their sons at me,” Rey said with a slight grumble.

 

    “I suppose they won't’ be too happy when they learn the truth,” Poe said, a slight smirk now appearing on his face.

 

    “No, I suppose they won’t,” she agreed with a smile of her own, “but if they’re truly allies of Alderaan and the Resistance as they claim, they won’t change their minds simply based off of who I’ve chosen to marry.”

 

    “Spoken like a true Queen,” Poe said.

 

    There was a small pause between them when their eyes locked with one another, smiles on their faces. Poe felt the need to just close the distance between them and steal a kiss. He’d done so last night, but that was different - or so he told himself - he was asking her to marry him, and it was hardly a true kiss of passion, something light and sweet and new to even Poe himself. All the women he’d kissed before had been in moments of passion, blinded by something he thought was love and only turned to lust when he discovered their intentions. Rey was different from those women, not only for her title but in personality as well. She was reserved and yet strong, a spark of something behind her hazel eyes that burned brightly, something he’d never seen before and wanted to preserve.

 

    The way she acted radiated innocence, he was sure that kiss last night was the first kiss she’d ever gotten in her entire life, which wasn’t surprising to him considering how sheltered she must have been raised within these castle walls. He didn’t want to be the ruin of her, most of all he didn’t want to disappoint her or hurt her in any way. All of this made him want to run and leave her before he had the chance to hurt her truly, but his heart...his heart demanded he stay.

 

    “Before I forget, you mentioned your father last night and his illness,” Rey said, breaking the moment and looking away, “I sent one of our best healers to Yavin first thing this morning, to help and watch over him until you could return in a few days time.”

 

    “Oh, Your - I mean, Rey,” Poe corrected himself, “you didn’t have to -”

 

    “I did,” she cut him off, “if we’re to be married, then he will be my father by law, and I very well can’t sit and do nothing if I have a chance of helping him.”

 

    “...Thank you, truly,” Poe said, stopping their walk and looking straight at her.

 

    Rey stopped as well and looked up at him, the flush on her cheeks back. He leaned into her and she did the same, his heart racing when they were just inches apart, lips almost brushing one another.

 

    “Your Grace! Your Grace!” A voice shouted across the gardens, a young boy rushing up to them, panting when he finally reached them.

 

    Poe and Rey pulled apart quickly, all the softness in Rey’s features vanished as they were replaced by fear.

 

    “What’s wrong?” Rey asked.

 

    “There was trouble on the Queensroad, t-the caravan you sent to Yavin was attacked by the First Order,” the little boy panted.

  
  


* * *

  
  


    By the time Rey returned to the throne room, her mother was already seated, her father by her side and a hush falling over the commotion when she entered with Poe at her side. She didn’t let the hushed whispers or stares bother her when she reached out for Poe’s hand, leading him up with her towards her mother and the injured members who made it back alive from the attack, the healer thankfully among them.

 

    “You sent out a caravan this morning?” Leia questioned her daughter, not a trace of harshness in her tone, though Rey knew she would be more upset about her not telling anyone than anything else.

 

    “I was trying to help,” Rey said, “I sent out ten men with Ellona, I thought they would be fine to travel to Yavin -”

 

    “You did fine, Rey,” Leia assured her, “I wish you had told me you sent them out, but you did all you could do. They didn’t just attack the caravan you sent, they attacked some of our guests who left earlier as well, the rest are coming back to the castle until the road can be secured again.”

 

    “Your Majesty, if I can be of any help at all, I’ll gladly do so,” Poe offered, “Rey sent that caravan to help my father, I can send a raven back home and have them send men to help with securing the road.”

 

    “That won’t be necessary, but thank you Poe,” Leia said, “we don’t know how far out the First Order is staked out on the Queensoad, I don’t want you risking your men to a surprise attack from them, let them stay and keep your father safe until the road is clear.”

 

    Rey felt a mixture of guilt and anger boiling over in her; guilty for getting people hurt and causing some to die, and angry for what the First Order had done.

 

    “There’s something else, Your Majesty,” Ellona, the slender and petite healer, said.

 

    “What’s that?” Leia asked.

 

    “The masked dark knight was there, the one they call Kylo Ren, he killed the other soldiers with us, he had The Knights of Ren with him as well, we wouldn’t have even come back alive at all if it wasn’t for the Lord of Jakku,” Ellona replied.

 

    All eyes, including Rey’s, shifted across the room to find the injured and battle worn Lord of Jakku himself, Finn if she remembered his name right. Poe talked about him last night and she said her farewells to him this morning, he seemed like a good man, the type who would, in fact, risk his life for strangers.

 

    “He ran them off with his men and the other soldiers traveling rallied to their aide,” Ellona continued, “he saved us.”

 

    “I was only doing what I thought was right, Your Majesty,” Finn said, kneeling down before them despite the wince of pain clear on his face, “I couldn’t just stand by and let those beasts tear through them all.”

 

    “You need not kneel here, we should be kneeling to you for your bravery and valiant efforts,” Leia said, “you’re Maz’s boy, right?”

 

    “She wasn’t my birth mother, but she raised me like a son, yes,” Finn said.

 

    “How does an orphan of Takodana end up a Lord of Jakku?” Han finally asked.

 

    “It’s quite a long story,” Finn replied.

 

    “I’m sure we’d all love to hear it once you’re healed up, our healers will care for you and everyone else injured out on the Queensroad,” Han said.

 

    Finn moved to rise to his feet and Poe rushed to his friend’s side, helping him stand.  _ They’re both good men,  _ Rey thought to herself. She’d been wrestling with doubt over marrying Poe since the night before; he’d been the only Lord she’d talked to the entire night, but his kindness and loyalty shined through in this throne room and it only reassured her that she’d made a good choice.

 

    “Have men help get all of the injured to the healing wing, everyone else, if I may have a moment with my family,” Leia said, giving out the order as able-bodied soldiers helped the injured, Poe among them and helping Finn.

 

    Once all had left, it was just Rey and her parents left in the throne room, the silence almost deafening while she waited for her mother to speak.

 

    “So, you’ve chosen to marry Poe Dameron then?” She asked.

 

    “What?” Rey asked, her cheeks growing hot with her parent’s gaze on her.

 

    “You sent a caravan out to Yavin for someone who should be all means a perfect stranger, and he was the only guest not to leave this morning despite travelling here with Lord Kanata, which meant he had a reason to stay and not be on the road,” Leia said, a smirk forming on her face.

 

    “There are worse Lords I could be letting my little girl go marry,” Han chimed in, “I trusted the Dameron’s with my life, I don’t see a reason I can’t trust their son with my daughter.”

 

    “I - well, I -” Rey stuttered, not finding the right words to say.

 

    “Just be careful with your heart,” Leia said, “love in the time of war is something of passion, be sure it’s actually love before you go through with it.”

 

    “We fell in love in the middle of a war and turned out alright,” Han pointed out, earning a glare for his wife despite the grin now on his face, “she’s got a point though, just be careful,” he turned back to Rey.

 

    “I will,” Rey assured them, though something told her that rational thought would be difficult to manage around Poe when he made her stomach twist in knots whenever he was near. 


	3. A Friendly Wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hey! First off, sorry this is so late like I said in the last update I had a bunch of craziness going on and this is the first time I've been able to sit and think about something other than homework. Secondly, I wrote this chapter once and hated it, despite it being much longer than this, I didn't want to continue with that chapter so I re-wrote this in two days and I like this route much better than the last one. Hope you guys enjoy it and thank you so much for all the love with the other parts I've posted, I really appreciate it so much <3

    Days had passed since the attack and while the guards reported back to her mother every day that they found no sign of the First Order along the road any longer, Rey felt there was still something there. She tried to get them to look further, to investigate more and see if there was something lingering, but with every expedition, they found nothing, leaving Rey with the feeling she had to push aside instead of living in paranoia. Rey sent a healer again, with more guards and her mother’s knowledge of them actually traveling to Yavin, and by last night they’d received a raven of them arriving safely - no First Order in sight.

 

    “It’s possible, Your Majesty, that it was simply the Order testing us,” Lord Tekka said.

 

    A council meeting had been called together for Leia’s trusted advisors when Rey was little she hated attending these as much as Ben had, now she knew of their importance, though they still had a tendency to bore her when she’d rather take action.

 

    “If that’s true, then we have a bigger problem on our hands,” Leia said, “it means there’s a spy from the First Order within these walls. How else would they have known to attack the road to Yavin? The road to Corellia is far larger and had more people traveling on it after the ball, why attack the smaller caravan if their goal is chaos?”

 

    “The only way a spy would have gotten into these palace walls is if someone has had a change of heart, or let a sympathizer in,” Lord Statura said.

 

    “The guests were extensively checked before arriving here, Your Majesty, no one of unknown allegiance attended,” Lord Ackbar said.

 

    “Which means it was someone we trust,” Leia said.

 

    “I almost wish it had been someone we didn’t know,” Han said.

 

    “Alderaan needs allies desperately if that’s the case,” Lord Tekka said with a sigh, “you’re to marry Poe Dameron, Your Grace?”

 

    While it had never been formally announced with everything happening, it was still a shock to Rey to hear someone put it so bluntly. She’d only seen glances of Poe over the past few days throughout the castle with all of the meetings she’d been dragged into with her mother. She knew he kept himself busy with looking after his friend Finn, but Rey could only imagine how strange he must have felt being left alone in an unknown place.

 

    “Yes, but -”

 

    “The sooner you two are wed, the better. All of Yavin’s allies will have unquestioning loyalty to Alderaan as soon as you’re married, and if one of our own is turning against us, the more allies we have the better,” Lord Statura said.

 

    “We barely know one another, I thought we’d have more time,” Rey said.

 

   “With this recent attack, the First Order is looking to exploit our weaknesses, there isn’t time anymore,” Lord Ackbar said.

 

    “While I understand your concerns, my daughter doesn’t need to marry anyone so quickly, and she certainly does not need the added pressure to do so,” Leia said, using her authority to make the others stand down.

 

    “Of course, Your Majesty,” Lord Tekka said, the others offering a silent bow.

 

    There was a lull in the conversation until Rey rose to her feet, standing tall despite all of the eyes on her.

 

    “I’ll marry Poe as soon as I can, I know Alderaan needs the allies in our corner given the recent events. My grandparents married for duty and found love along the way, I only hope to be able to do the same,” Rey announced before taking her leave.

 

    While Poe was the one who asked for her hand in marriage, she only hoped he felt the same about marrying so quickly. He surely would understand the implications behind it, but while there were sparks between them, Rey only hoped they would endure with duty interfering.

 

* * *

 

 

    While the garden had become one of Poe’s favorite places at the palace, there was another place that had won him over - the stables. There were horses from all across the lands within the huge stables for Alderaan, all ranging from the prestigious white horses of Alderaan itself to the strong and burly workhorses from Endor. He had a reliable horse back home, despite it getting older in years and his trusted dog Beebee being able to get up and run faster some days, but he couldn’t resist trying out at least one of these foreign horses, the racers from Corellia particularly catching his attention.

 

    “You seem to like the fast ones,” Rey’s voice came up from behind him, catching him off guard.

 

    “I always have I suppose, I’ve just never had the chance to see them up close,” Poe said.

 

    “Just see them?” Rey asked.

 

    “Well, what did you have in mind?” Poe asked with a smirk.

 

    “Riding them, for one,” Rey said with a smile of her own, “maybe even a race.”

 

    “A race?” Poe asked, “Against the Princess herself?”

 

    “I don’t see anyone else around,” Rey said, “are you afraid to lose?”

 

   “I wouldn’t want you getting hurt,” Poe said.

 

    “Hurt?” Rey asked with a laugh, “I’m a lot tougher than you think.”

 

    “Still, a race -”

 

    “All I’m hearing are excuses, _Lord Dameron_ , Rey said, “I heard you were more of a man of action, and I believe I’ve just challenged you to a race.”

 

    Poe didn’t know what to say back to that, he hadn’t seen her in days it seemed like, and yet she can just come out of the blue and surprise him, catching him off guard with a friendly challenge.

 

    “Alright, a race, but every race has a winner and something to win,” Poe pointed out.

 

    “If I win, I get to choose what my prize is from you,” Rey said.

 

    “And if I win?” Poe asked

 

    “If you do, which I don’t think you will, you get to pick what your prize is,” Rey said.

 

    “Are you sure you want me to do that?” Poe asked.

 

    “Like I said, I doubt you will win,” Rey smirked.

 

    “We’ll see,” Poe said.

 

* * *

 

 

     Much to Poe’s surprise, he didn’t win their little race. Even when Rey insisted on using her father’s older horse, Falcon, who didn’t seem all that fast despite being a Corellian horse as well, she still won with him. Her face flush and her laughter filling his ears with a smile on her face brighter than he’d seen before. If losing to her meant he got to see her so blissfully happy, he wouldn’t mind losing to her again and again.

 

    “How in the world did you win that?” Poe asked; he couldn’t help the curiosity that came over him while he dismounted his horse and walked up to Falcon.

 

    “I learned from the best,” Rey said, “racing is in my blood as much as it’s in yours.”

 

    “I didn’t even think this horse would go as fast as he did,” Poe said, stroking Falcon’s mane.

 

    “Falcon is the most reliable horse I know, he doesn’t seem like much, but he can still keep up with the younger ones, even his son that you rode,” Rey said, walking over to Poe’s horse and petting it now as well.

 

    “Well, you’ve won, and what is the prize you’re going to claim from me?” Poe asked.

 

    Rey went silent, walking up to him and being just a bit closer than what others would have deemed appropriate. He hadn’t seen her in days and then here she was, so close he could just reach out and touch her or steal a kiss from her lips that he so dearly missed in their time apart. She looked at him with that hint of a smile still evident on her face, inching just a bit closer herself before she stopped and realized what she wanted to ask him.

 

    “I want you and I to have dinner tonight, just the two of us,” Rey said, backing up a bit now though Poe desperately wanted her to stay. “I just wanted to talk about a few things in private if that was alright with you.”

 

    “Of course,” Poe said.

 

    “Good,” Rey smiled, “I’ll see you tonight then.”

 

    “I wouldn’t miss it,” Poe assured her.


	4. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a while since I updated this fic, sometime in November I think was when the last chapter went up. As part of my promise to continue or rewrite some fics, this was one of the ones I'm continuing! I know a lot of people liked reading this fic, so hopefully, you'll still read it, and for those that are new to it, there aren't many chapters so you can catch up on this little Royalty AU! <3

    Rey didn't know why she was nervous, Poe was still just barely more than a stranger, yes, but he was to be her husband soon. She couldn't afford to be nervous around him with that impending date looming over her, soon they'd share a bed, a life, and a family, she had to face him without any doubt in her mind. There were still so many things that she had to talk to him about as well, things that he needed to know about her and her family before he vowed his life to her and their marriage. The dinner tonight would be the perfect place to discuss everything, though the fact that she was dining alone with Poe raised more than a few questions throughout the castle already, particularly from Jess. 

 

    “So you’re going to have Lord Dameron all to yourself tonight then?” She asked with a sly grin, her attention divided between Rey herself and trying to find an appropriate gown for Rey to wear tonight. 

 

    “It’s just dinner,” Rey said, “if we’re going to be married then I have to get used to being around him alone.” 

 

    “I’m sure it wouldn’t be that hard to get used to,” Jess said. 

 

    “Jess,” Rey sighed. 

 

    “What?” Jess asked, “You’re marrying an attractive man who just so happens to also be charming, and from what I saw from the castle earlier, a skilled rider as well. Good enough to keep up with you, and that’s worth something.” 

 

    It was true that few had been able to keep up with Rey ever in her entire life, between her father and her uncle, she and her brother had been the best riders the kingdom had ever seen. While Rey loved the thrill, she always wondered if having the Force as well put her at an unfair advantage against others, the intuition it gave her saved her life more than a few times on horseback. 

 

    “He’s not just attractive and a good rider, Jess,” Rey said. 

 

    “Oh? Please do tell,” Jess said. 

 

    “He’s sweet and very kind, he cares about people, not only his people but everyone,” Rey said, her mind starting to wander off on the concern he showed for her, for Alderaan, for his friend Finn. 

 

    “Sounds like someone is falling in love,” Jess said. 

 

    “Love? I’ve only just met him,” Rey said, pulling herself from her daydreaming, “you can’t love someone you barely know.” 

 

    “There’s such a thing as love at first sight,” Jess said, “you’re engaged to a man you’ve just met.” 

 

    “That’s different,” Rey said. 

 

    “How so?” Jess asked, “You wouldn’t have agreed to marry just anybody...unless you had a reason. Did you sense something about him?” 

 

    Jess was one of the few people outside of her family that knew she had the Force, the two had grown up together, after all, it was hard to hide anything from Jess. 

 

    “I don’t think so...I don’t know,” Rey said, “he just makes me feel safe.” 

 

    “I suppose that’s all you can ask for from a man you barely know,” Jess said with a shrug, “what about this one?” 

 

    Jess pulled a dark purple dress from the closet, holding it out for Rey to see. It had been one of the dresses Rey had for some time, though she never found the appropriate occasion to wear it given that it showed quite a bit more skin than she was used to, not to mention if her father ever saw her in it he’d fight any man who looked at her. But nevertheless, it was a beautiful gown that was covered in embellishments on that top half yet nothing but simple satin on the bottom half. 

 

    “Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Rey, you’re marrying the man. He’ll have you in bed one day soon and you’re worried about showing your shoulders?” Jess asked. 

 

    “No,” Rey said, a bright red blush on her cheeks now. 

 

    “Be a little adventurous, at least for me, please?” Jess asked, “Besides, this gown is beautiful and it’s a crime that you haven’t worn it yet.” 

 

    “Fine,” Rey said. 

 

    “He won’t be able to take his eyes off of you for a moment,” Jess said, “come on, let’s start getting you ready.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


    Rey had spent the rest of her afternoon preparing herself for what she wanted to talk about with Poe. The wedding was one of the main topics, of course, but there were other matters they needed to talk about prior to being wed, the most important being the Force. 

 

    Most didn’t believe in the Force anymore, the Jedi were a long-dead order, and with her uncle Luke gone along with Ben having died, many believed the Force died out with them. However, there were still two Force users that remained, that Rey knew of at the very least. There was the masked beast known as Kylo Ren, but there was also still Rey herself who under her mother’s advice, hid her powers from almost everyone. Because of Kylo Ren, many now believed that the Force was something dark and evil, she just hoped that Poe was not one of those people who believed that. 

 

    “Rey, relax, everything will be fine,” Jess assured her as she placed the final touches on the table for the dinner, “Poe is a wonderful man, he’ll understand all of it.” 

 

    “I hope so,” Rey said, “Alderaan needs allies like Yavin.” 

 

    “You and I both know that this is not worry for the sake of the alliance,” Jess said. 

 

    “I know,” Rey replied with a sigh, knowing she couldn’t lie to Jess, she cared for Poe for more than what their alliance could bring them. 

 

    A knock on the door made Rey’s heart skip a beat; Poe was there, and slightly early as well. 

 

    “Relax,” Jess said again, “I’ll only be down the hall if you need me tonight.” 

 

    “Okay,” Rey said with a nod. 

 

    Without further hesitation, Jess went to Rey’s chamber doors and opened them, curtseying in Poe’s presence. With Poe in the room, Jess left without a word, pulling the door closed behind her and leaving the two of them truly alone. 

 

    “I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” Poe said as he approached the table, “I was visiting Finn.” 

 

    “No need to worry, you’re a bit early actually,” Rey said with a small smile, “how is Finn?” 

 

    “He’s doing much better, your healers truly work wonders,” Poe said, kissing Rey on the cheek before taking a seat beside her. 

 

    “I’ve been meaning to ask, how id your father doing?” Rey asked. 

 

    “He’s doing better as well,” Poe said, “he told me he’s doing everything the healer says so he can meet the woman who has captured my heart.” 

 

    “It sounds like you get your charm from your father,” Rey said, a faint flush to her cheeks now though she convinced herself it was from the wine she drank before dinner. 

 

    “Just wait until you meet him,” Poe said with a smirk. 

 

    “Would you care for some wine?” Rey asked, ready to get up from her seat. 

 

    “Sure,” Poe said. 

 

    When Rey started to rise, Poe jumped to his feet, his hand moving to rest on top of hers. 

 

    “Oh, don’t worry, I can serve myself,” Poe said. 

 

    Rey rested back into her seat while Poe poured himself some wine and poured more into her half-empty glass as well. 

 

    “I meant to say when I arrived that you look beautiful tonight, Rey,” Poe said as he sat back down, his eyes locked with hers. 

 

    “Thank you,” Rey said. 

 

    “I’m glad I lost that race to you,” Poe said. 

     “I’m glad I won,” Rey laughed. 

 

   Poe laughed as well, taking a sip of his wine after with a smile still lingering on his face. Rey found herself wondering what she could do to keep that smile of his on his face, she quite liked it and wished to keep him smiling for as long as she could. 

 

    “You did mention that there was something you wanted to discuss over dinner,” Poe said. 

 

    “Oh, right,” Rey said, “how about we enjoy dinner first? I’d hate to get into politics over a meal like this.” 

 

    Rey lifted the cover off of her plate and revealed an assortment of food straight from Yavin. She knew of some of it, mostly the fruits that Yavin was so famous for their endless orchards of fruit-bearing plants, and some were completely foreign to her. 

 

    “How did you get all of this?” Poe asked with an astonished look on his face. 

 

    “I felt bad about not getting to spend time with you lately, I had everything I could think of imported for a Yavi dinner. Even if you would have won the race, I still wanted to have a dinner with you just for the two of us,” Rey said. 

 

    “That...this is incredible, thank you, Rey,” Poe said. 

 

    “You can thank me by telling me how to eat half of these fruits, they all look delicious but half of them are quite complex to open,” Rey said. 

 

    “It would be my pleasure,” Poe grinned. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    The dinner was by far the most enjoyable thing Poe had experienced in a while, he enjoyed his time here in Alderaan, but with Rey being as busy as she was, it left him quite lonely in all honesty. Now she was here, laughing, drinking, sharing stories with him from her childhood, and smiling even brighter than she had on the night he proposed to her. She was beautiful, that much Poe always knew, but now he couldn’t help but think that she was truly gorgeous. They had moved away from the table after dinner, taking a seat on a sofa beside one another, continuing to drink wine despite their cheeks becoming flushed and the distance closing between them as the line of personal space became smaller and smaller. 

 

    “What do you know about the Force?” Rey asked. 

 

    “The Force?” Poe asked, “Not as much as I should, my mother knew more than my father and I combined. But I know that it's this greater... _ thing.  _ Essentially it's a force that binds all of us together, or it's supposed to be.” 

 

    “What about the Jedi?” Rey asked.

 

    “They were protectors against the dark Sith Lords, they were the only ones who could face their might. Your uncle was the last of them,” Poe said, “I grew up on stories of him.” 

 

    “So did I, with how little I saw him he was practically a fairy tale,” Rey said. 

 

    “He gave my mother a Force tree, most of them are gone thanks to the Sith, but supposedly the tree was deeply rooted to the Force, and maybe it is since it's still alive and healthy to this day,” Poe said. 

 

    “I've seen that tree before when I was just a girl if I remember it right you and Ben got in trouble for climbing it,” Rey smirked. 

 

    “That sounds like something I would have done,” Poe laughed, “but if you're asking if I believe in the Force, I do.” 

 

    Poe noticed her smile faintly grow while she took another sip of wine. 

 

    “Good,” Rey answered, “that's good to know.” 

 

    “For the sake of asking despite knowing the answer, do you believe in it?” Poe asked with a knowing grin. 

 

    “I do,” Rey said, “more than just believe actually, I know it to be real.” 

 

    Without more explanation, Rey reached out toward the table in front of her, and from halfway across the room, an old book came gliding right to her before stopping in her grasp. He was surprised, but only slightly, he suspected Rey to be a Force user given her family history, but some part of him did think that perhaps she was just normal. 

 

    “That's amazing,” Poe said. 

 

    “You're not scared of me?” Rey asked, a twinge of hope in her tone that made Poe’s heartache at the thought of someone rejecting her for what she was. 

 

    “No, of course not, you're not someone who hurts people Rey, you're a protector, you were born to be one,” Poe said, moving in closer towards her until there was no space between them at all. 

 

    Rey’s lips found his in an instant, their kiss soft and slow and twinges with the taste of wine. His hands moved to cup her face and hold them there for a deeper moment, but when Rey moved to pull away, Poe stopped. 

 

    “Sorry, I -” 

 

    “Don't be sorry Poe,” Rey said with a small laugh, “I want to keep kissing, but if we do that I'll forget to talk to you about the other matter I had to discuss.” 

 

    “Oh, right, of course,” Poe laughed, pulling away to give Rey space, but staying close enough to still keep his arm around her. 

 

    “I wanted to talk to you about our marriage,” Rey said, her tone becoming more serious, “the people are starting to worry, and with the First Order closing in, I can’t blame them for being afraid. The only way to truly bring some stability to Alderaan again is to have more allies in our corner, ones that can be trusted.” 

 

    “I can call on some of them now, send them here to Alderaan for security,” Poe said with ease, so many people owed their lives to Yavin’s safety and with the war turning the way it was, they would be eager to do the right thing. 

 

    “Thank you, but some I’m afraid wouldn’t answer the call unless we were wed, they’d be loyal to you until we were married,” Rey said, “I trust you, Poe, you’re a good man, but allies are more complicated, especially with such a large kingdom like Alderaan in the mix. I-I want us to marry as soon as possible.” 

 

    There was silence for a moment while Poe thought about what Rey was asking. He knew he’d marry her beyond a doubt, he  _ wanted _ to marry her more importantly, but some part of him thought they would have a bit more time together before that day came. Regardless, he wasn’t about to step down from his word, not when she needed him and all of Yavin the most. 

 

    “I know it’s sudden but, within the next week or so would be ideal,” Rey continued. 

 

    “Rey, I’d do anything for you and this kingdom,” Poe said, “whenever you feel we should marry, you need only to tell me when.” 

 

    “You truly are a good man,” Rey said, her tone hushed and a smile still playing on her lips.

 

    She closed the distance between them again, this time her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair as she kissed with more passion than she ever had before. Rey’s kiss was a bit clumsy, Poe had to admit, but she was clearly eager to learn as she followed his guidance once he started kissing her back. His hands moved to her hips as he pulled her as close to him as he could, Rey taking them as an invitation for something more. She maneuvered as best as she could to sit on his lips, their lips still locked while she tried to rearrange her gown without breaking apart. If he’d been younger, he would have most certainly taken advantage of this moment and her impaired state; he would have started undoing her gown and corset and take her to bed, keeping her up all night long if he had his way. 

 

    But Poe had grown out of that, it was true that he had thoughts crossing his mind now of doing all of that to Rey and more, their engaged status only making it more tempting to do so, but he refrained. Not only was Rey a princess and more than likely wanting to be a woman of her word, but Rey meant more to him than just the girls he’d met in his youth - she was to be his wife and he respected her more than wanting to take advantage of her wine induced behavior. 

 

    “Rey,” Poe interrupted them, pulling away from their kiss, “as much as I’d love to continue all of this, perhaps it’s not the best idea given all the wine we drank.” 

 

    Rey looked at him with a mix of confusion and hurt until she realized what she was in fact doing and a bright red blush took over her. 

 

    “You’re right,” She said, Poe helping her off of his laugh and setting her down back on the sofa beside him, “I’m so sorry, that was out of -” 

 

    “It’s fine,” Poe assured her, “truly, it is. But...perhaps on our wedding night, we can continue that?” 

 

    She grinned and bit her lip, a small nod of hers answering all he wanted to know. 

 

    “I should probably go, it’s getting late,” Poe said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Goodnight, Rey.” 

 

    “Goodnight, Poe,” Rey replied. 

 

    Poe found it hard to fall asleep that night, and even when he finally did, he couldn’t help the dreams of Rey that came to him where he kissed every inch of her skin that he could possibly reach. He knew they were no better than acquaintances still, but with each passing day, Poe looked forward to getting to spend the rest of his life with her. 


End file.
